


Yandere Cheater Masky X Depressed Reader

by RoseyFreak69



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memories, Partner Betrayal, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, depressed, forced Lemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyFreak69/pseuds/RoseyFreak69
Summary: (Y/n) life went downhill after you got a text from your bf masky or was it. . . what will you do after all this betrayal.
Relationships: Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Zalgo/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of being together the distance and betrayal will always remain as a scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is my first Publishing book here.}

CHAPTER 1: The Truth

(Names POV)

(Y/n) was on my way to work at a stripper and I got a text message from my love that helped my depression. The message said to meet him at his room which seemed a little weird so I called off work and went to Masky’s room only to hear moaning noises that sounded a bit like hoodie. I opened the door and tears were falling from my face and it felt like acid falling on my face. I slammed the door leaving without a second thought not looking back and all the pain just came rushing back into my body. (Y/n) “I was so stupid.”

(Masky’s POV)

While I was enjoying Hoodie (Y/n) walked in and started crying I tried calling out to (Y/n) but you couldn’t hear me. I was confused why she came back so soon she left for work and she came back. I looked at the hoodie who looked like he knew what this was about and I got angry and she left without a second thought. Masky “ hoodie what did you do!” I ran after (Y/n) but I couldn’t find her anywhere. Masky “What have I done.”

(Hoodies POV)

"hoodie what did you do" echoed throughout my mind ‘Masky came on to me earlier why did he give me such a look with such hatred. Why did I have to send her that message on his phone.’ Hoodie “why must you use me to get your fucking sexual desires under control instead of her Masky.”


	2. Sad Memory

(Names POV)

I was walking in the woods with the pain and hurt in my heart it felt like a thousand needles stabbing my heart at once. I kept walking in the woods and stopped by the cliff where me and Masky first met.

~Flashback~

(y/n) “hey don't jump!” I was met with the gaze of someone who was in love and my heart was beating faster than a bunny. He looked at me “hi im masky and i'm not gonna end my life that easily” he gave me a wink and i couldn't help but blush when he winked at me.

~End Of Flashback~

‘Why am I thinking of that of all things’. I fell to the ground and tears flooded my face when I tried to repress the memories of us together and I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around to see a human sized Zalgo the enemy of slender. ‘Why is he here!’

(Zalgo's POV)

I saw (y/n) and I saw you crying. I walked up and touched your shoulder. I saw how you turned around scaridly and shaken up with not the right mind. I picked you up in bridal style and decided to take you away and I wanted to be your savior this time and we disappeared with (y/n) back to his castle.


	3. Betrayal and Lust

(Name’s POV)

I woke up in a strange bed. I could feel the lustful eyes gazing upon me as I slowly got up. I was pinned back down to see where the lustful eyes had come from. I felt my shirt being ripped off as I moaned softly at the sounds of thrusting going in and out fast. I cummed with a bright red blush. He smirked leaving a hickey on my neck “your mine now kitten~” as soon as he did that Masky ran in with a hateful gaze at Zalgo. He kissed me knowing he made a way for him to see without caring. I could feel the rush as the heat felt warmer and I let him take control of my body as he trusted in and out at decent pace and soon he closed where he saw and cuddled me.

(Masky's POV)

‘I saw the doing it did he do it because of what I did or did he want me to know he marked her as his own’ I destroyed (y/n) room and will hide her away where no one can touch her. I went out and massacred a town out of anger.


	4. RUN

(Masky's POV)

'The lifeless bodies the death and destruction i caused i couldn't control myself anymore' "i need to get her back no matter what." i destroyed everything in my path as i went to get MY (Y/N). "I'll return for you" as i left disappearing into the shadows to get stronger and to hide her.

(Zalgo's POV)

I went looking for masky knowing he wanted to hurt (Y/N) i couldn't let him do that a second time as i found him he had left a trail of corpses in his path he was planning something worse then death for (y/n) "I'll have to hide you my little flower" as i went back to disappear with (y/n) only death will it be in the end.

It will never be the same


	5. New Age

(Maky's POV)  
It's been years 'i can finally protect her' or so i thought. After I disappeared all i thought was how i could be able to protect her more and i know i can after many deadly challenges all mentaly,emotionally, and physically. “SHE CAN’T ESCAPE ME EVER AGAIN” I knew she was with him all this time so i took my time finding where they were hiding. ‘Never again will I lose her.’ 

(Zalgo’s POV)  
The air grew thin as the dust blew around causing deadly destruction in its way as I realized masky was no longer with his proxy mark and that was much more dangerous now. ‘I hope i can still protect her…’


	6. A/N

Sorry i haven't updated i'm currently under writer's block and have been busy so please be patient i will add a chapter asap. i will also be making the chapters longer.


End file.
